


Moonage Daydream

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, craziness, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wheezing, groaning, screeching spaceship with peeling blue paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonage Daydream

Pairing: 11-River  
Song: Moonage Daydream by David Bowie

Murderous ducks. 

Sentient cyber-freezers.

Suited Silence. 

A wheezing, groaning, screeching spaceship with peeling blue paint. 

The same deep and unfathomable blue as the universe lit by a billion billion stars.

A silver, no orange, no black and white, no gold and blue interior, changed so many times like the face of the man she loves. 

He says her curls are so big they hide the secrets of the universe in them. 

She just chuckles and tells him he knows all the secrets of the universe anyway. 

He’s backwards like his space ship. 

He’s backwards like her. 

He’s old, so very old and tired but he hides it and bounces around and smiles and grins and shouts his love for life in a rail thin, waist coat and bowtie clad body that has a wide smile and eyes that are green and silver and blue. 

His eyes are the colour of the end of summer and speak of memories and tales of better days and worse days and shine excitedly with the anticipation of days to come. 

His hair is unkempt and carelessly swept aside. 

They dance and shout and spin through the universe together and apart and together again. 

And in their hearts they hold entire constellations of love for each other.


End file.
